


Stick of Truth: Sex Clones

by Dapperstiel, Pretty_Princess_Sheep



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, SOT spoilers, Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperstiel/pseuds/Dapperstiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Princess_Sheep/pseuds/Pretty_Princess_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde and Craig prepare for the oncoming attack for the stick of truth. This leads to Clyde ultimately abusing the power of the stick and Craig's army of assassin clones. This fiction was inspired by the art by tumblr user nsfwpinkunicorns at (http://nsfwpinkunicorns.tumblr.com/) the art at (http://nsfwpinkunicorns.tumblr.com/post/81905568340/nsfwpinkunicorns-this-drawing-took-more-time)</p>
<p>(**Note** the characters in this fiction are the age they appear in the video game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick of Truth: Sex Clones

After one night with the stick, Clyde's fortress remains strong and plans for the oncoming invasion were underway. The growing army was reinforcing the castle and practicing for the battle that would surely come later that day with the human and elf armies. Clyde sits upon his throne on the upper level of the fort and Craig, his chief assassin, who stands beside him. Craig is already a bit bored and plays on his cell phone and sighs a bit, hoping that something was going to happen soon.  
"It's lame that I don't have real ninja powers. If I could clone myself I would be so happy," he sighs loudly in his usual bored tone. Clyde looks over at him from his chair and mulls over the idea, thinking it would be fairly simple to give Craig what he wanted.

  
"Well I have the stick now so I can do anything. Get some kids to dress up as you and be your clones. Tell them their overlord demands it," Clyde says with a smirk and motions for Craig to do the task.

  
Craig gives a lazy salute to Clyde as he addresses him as his superior, but it was still just a game so he didn’t care enough to put much effort into it.  
"Yes Master," he says flatly and goes off to tell some of the other boys that they had to do it. He selects five other boys and found them as many things as he could to make them look identical to him. Within less than an hour there were six boys in blue hats and assassin clothes. Craig returns to Clyde with his group and leans back to watch them practice. The smallest of smiles was across his face as he watches.

  
"Awesome," Clyde says with an evil grin. "Now start touching each other," Clyde commands.

  
Craig looks over at Clyde with a raised eyebrow from his spot next to him. The group of Craig clones practicing before them looks up at Clyde in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" one of them asks.

  
"You have to do it, I have the stick! Touch each other, take off your clothes and kiss." Clyde says, anticipating their obedience.  
Most of the boys look clearly flustered and weren't sure if he was being serious. They knew that is how the game is supposed to work, but it seems like Clyde was pushing it. After a few glances around at one another the boys finally start to unclothe. Craig cheeks flush a bit as he watches them start to undress and he looks over at Clyde.

  
"Clyde what are you doing?" he asks.

  
"Whatever I want, I'm evil now, and I can make you do anything." Clyde says and chuckles. "Feldspar, why don't you fuck your clones. I want to watch," Clyde asks, but its not really a question.

  
Craig blushes more, but aside from that his face remains emotionless. He doesn't care enough to argue and watches as the other boys are finishing undressing, at the point of removing their matching hats, the only thing left that really hid all their identities.  
"Yes Master," he replies.

  
"Leave those hats on," Clyde demands. "Now start the orgy!" Clyde starts evil cackling, but seeing everyone naked and so obedient starts to put strain on lower regions of his body.

  
All the blue hatted boys start rubbing their hands over each other's bodies, and stick their tongues messily into each other's mouths. All their small dicks twitch as they move and moan with each other. Craig undresses himself beside Clyde and watches, not as affected by the mass of boys touching as Clyde is. He starts rubbing himself, wanting to do as Clyde had ordered. Small flutters go through his stomach as he thinks about how Clyde wants to watch lots of boys that look just like him touching one another.

  
Clyde watches everyone, including the real Craig next to him, and can't help or hide his erection now, soon he zips his pants down and starts to stroke himself slowly.  
Once Craig was able to get himself up he approaches the other boys who were already touching each other's bodies and moaning like sluts.  
"You, come over here," he commands to one of them and orders him to pay attention to his dick. Without needing more prompting the boy was licking his dick eagerly and Craig blushes more.

  
"F-fuck.." he mutters and has to support himself as his thighs tremble.

  
Clyde can’t look away, it looked too good and he wants that. But then he realizes all he has to do was command it.  
"All of you must pleasure me now." Clyde commands and waited for all the Craig clones to touch him.

  
The needy boys look over to their overlord and went over to him without any hesitation. They were all over him within a matter of seconds and hands were touching every inch of him. Two mouths fight over his dick, battling with their tongues. Others rubbed any part of skin they could reach. The real Craig pressed kisses to Clyde's neck, sucking and biting as he touches himself.

  
"Ahh" Clyde gasps, unaware that this would feel so amazing. His face was flushed as the boys licking him up got him closer and closer to cumming.  
Craig's eyes stay focused down on Clyde's dick as he worked them both. He went up to Clyde's ear, biting it gently.

  
"Does that feel good?" he asks, his tone not very seductive, but his actions were as he licked up the side of Clyde’s neck.

  
"Oh yes. So good." Clyde moans out, wishing he would have betrayed everyone sooner if it meant he got this. And then, there was a lick in the exact spot that he needed and Clyde came, his voice making obscene sounds while his hips bucked up.

  
Cum spilled across the cheeks of a few boys who groan at the feeling of the heat on their face. Craig whimpers softly at the sight and continued to touch himself, looking down at all his mirror images. It was strange to see so many of himself, but not him at all as they continue touching Clyde in a whorish manner.  
"Please no more." Clyde whimpers as some of the boys were still touching or kissing him and it was too much. "All of you are ordered to cum at once." He says lazily, feeling drained in the best way.

  
Reluctantly they stop touching him and focus on each other, making each other cum before too long. Craig groans softly as he brings himself to his own orgasm and cums into his hand, sinking down to the floor beside Clyde's chair.

  
"Very good job Feldspar. You truly have mastered the art of cloning." Clyde tries to say powerfully, but he's still a little out of breath and he's so overwhelmed by what just happened that his voice shakes and his face retained its flushed tone.

  
Craig is breathing hard and watches the other boys who are all spent on the floor. With a swallow he redresses and stands shakily next to Clyde, as if none of that had just happened and looks much more put together than Clyde.

  
"Thank you sir" he finally says, his tone was already composed.

  
"Yes. You are truly worthy of being my henchman. We can rule together." Clyde tries to switch gears but he can feel Craig close to him now and he wants to touch him more, but night is going to be here soon and Clyde knows he has many preparations to make. "Send your clones away Craig. We have much to discuss." Clyde says and tries an evil laugh, to show that he's totally not a little crybaby who just wanted to cum.

  
"Continue practicing elsewhere clones, our evil overlord demands the room to himself," he commands. The boys quickly dress and hurry out of the room, leaving it empty besides Clyde and Craig. "That was an interesting method of training," he notes.

  
"Well I had to make sure they were obedient..." Clyde says, looking rather flustered.

  
"I think it is clear that with the stick you could make them do anything. I'm just saying it was a very interesting choice," he says, silently calling Clyde out on being a pervert.

  
"Yes. Well. Whatever Craig. Go fuck yourself." Clyde says, upset that he got called out on and that his face was getting more red again. He loved all the attention he got. He just wanted to abuse his power at least once. I mean come on.

  
"Is that an order?" He asks, the hint of smugness in his tone. He already knew that Clyde was dirty enough to want something like that, but found it most... interesting and exciting that he had wanted Craig to join in.

  
"Shut up.” Clyde yells embarrassed and wanted to hide his face now. " Just go get me the Taco Bell sauce." He commands.  
Craig smiles a bit, satisfied at messing with Clyde, but did as he was told. Craig made sure that everything would be ready for that night.


End file.
